Jean Grey
Biography |-|Original= Early Life The daughter of John and Elaine Grey, Jean Grey had mutant powers and abilities that were beyond all known limitations since childhood. She was visited by both Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier, both wanting to learn to her the use of her powers for their respective goals. Fearing that Jean could not control her vast psychic powers, Charles Xavier put psychic blocks around her subconscious mind to keep Jean's abilities in check. As a result while growing up, Jean developed a dual personality - one being her usual self and the other her vastly strong, powerful, and uninhibited side that called itself the Phoenix Force, which emerged when she was angry or enraged. Jean Grey still managed to develop strong telepathic, empathic, and telekinetic abilities in spite of the blocks. X-Man Jean Grey became an X-Man, and served as a doctor at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. She was in a long-term relationship with Cyclops. A love triangle later developed between her, Cyclops, and Wolverine. When Mystique sabotaged Cerebro, thereby placing Xavier in a comatose state, it was Jean who repaired and subsequently used the device to locate Magneto. However it was shown that the immense feedback overwhelmed her nascent telepathic abilities and damaged the psychic blocks Xavier created to restrain "The Phoenix", although she recovered in time to join the rescue team on its journey to stop Magneto. She fought Toad at Liberty Island, only to get her face coated in a layer of his slime-spit. She was part of the team sent to rescue Rogue at Liberty Island, who as being used by Magneto as a means for using the Mutation Device to mutate the UN leaders. While there, the energy source from the Mutation Device somehow triggered her senses, as she felt something strange within her beginning to rise. Phoenix Rising Jean became concerned over her experiences, frequent bad dreams and headaches. Her powers and abilities had been constantly strengthening; becoming increasingly erratic and difficult to control. After the attack on the US President, Jean accompanied Storm to Boston to track down Nightcrawler and used her telekinesis to immobilize him in mid-air and prevent him from escaping. Jean began to exhibit Phoenix-like abilities and powers as she used her highly advanced telekinesis to deflect the missiles fired at the X-Men while trying to escape the US Air Force. Her eyes glowed fiery red as she successfully destroyed one missile however the effort left her drained and unable to destroy the second missile. After their meeting with Magneto, Jean was able to selectively scan Nightcrawler's memory to access his recollection of William Stryker's base. In another incident, while fighting Cyclops (who was under William Stryker's control), she was able to telekinetically shield her herself from Cyclops' optic blast before dispersing it and scattering the energy about, causing it to destroy a dam's structural integrity. After the destruction in Alkali Lake, Jean sacrificed herself to save her teammates from the ruptured dam. Her superhuman abilities had reached maximum as she sent the inoperative X-Jet away, telepathically cancelling Nightcrawler's teleportation powers to prevent him from rescuing her, as she momentarily held back the resulting tidal wave that eventually claimed her mortal body. At that point, Jean was engulfed by fire as she closed her eyes and let the water crash onto her. Later one was able to glimpse a glowing Phoenix-like shape beneath the surface of Alkali Lake. The Phoenix Saga Jean's apparent death severely affected Cyclops, who had frequent nightmares of her. He returned to Alkali Lake, where, tormented by vivid telepathic images of her final moments, he angrily released the full force of his optic blasts into the waters, only to cause Jean Grey to rise from a powerful maelstrom of water, alive. They began to kiss and she insisted that he remove his glasses as she was able to control his superhuman powers, telekinetically holding back the force of his optic blast, but then apparently killed him by atomizing him with her newly strengthened and enhanced telekinesis. Xavier however sensed the psychic feedback and quickly ordered the X-men to return to Alkali Lake. Upon arrival Storm and Wolverine discovered Jean amidst a number of levitated rocks on the shore as well as Cyclop's ruby-quartz glasses. Unconscious, she was taken back to the mansion by her former comrades. Back at the mansion Xavier explained how he had constructed psychic barriers within her mind as a child to restrain her Class 5 mutant powers and how it resulted in the creation of a dangerous id-like personality. Shortly after Xavier's failed attempt to rebuild the telepathic blocks, Jean awoke with her aggressive alter-ego in control. Upon Logan's mentioning of Scott, Jean began to breakdown causing telekinetic chaos before throwing Wolverine across the room and blasting through the steel doors. Magneto's new acolyte Callisto sensed Jean's unprecedented energy signature and informed him of her location and the immensity of her powers. Xavier also used his psychic powers to locate her at her childhood home and grimly stated that it may be too late to save her. At her house Xavier attempted to gently reassure the distraught and fragile Jean but his efforts were subverted by Magneto's continuous goading of her anger and allusions to how he really wished to control her. Jean's Dark Phoenix powers began to manifest and her tenuous sanity broke down as Xavier desperately attempted to enter her mind. Finally Xavier sought to impress upon her the danger she posed to herself and others by reminding her of how she had killed the man she loved on account of her inability to control her power or herself. This had the opposite effect; causing Jean to completely breakdown as she used her newly strengthened telekinesis to attack Xavier. After a vicious telepathic struggle, during which she levitated the entire building, she disintegrated Xavier and joined Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants. At Magneto's temporary base of operations he attempted to win her loyalty by praising her abilities and calling her "the next stage of evolution". However the volatile Phoenix persona began to manifest once more and telekinetically dismantled a plastic gun containing the Mutant Cure before mockingly directing the syringes at his face. Yet a panic-stricken Magneto was able to call out to her and dissuade her before impressing the need for mutant-kind to fight to attain their rightful freedom. Later Callisto attempted to persuade Erik of the potential danger of Jean's presence; stating that her power was "completely unstable". He brushed her fears off casually believing that her value as a weapon far exceeded any risk. Upon attacking Alcatraz Island, Jean initially abstained from entering the fray on the side of either X-Men or the Brotherhood. It was only when a group of soldiers fired dozens of cure syringes at her that she, in her Phoenix form, unleashed her Armageddon-like fury and destroyed much of Worthington labs, the X-Jet, and killed both mutants and humans along the way. Wolverine was the only one who could stop her due to his healing factor. He managed to get Jean, who burned through his skin multiple times, to resurface long enough to plead for him to stop her from causing any more harm. Wolverine expressed his love for Jean, and then stabbed her with his claws, killing both Jean and the power-hungry Phoenix. In Logan's Thoughts In the following years, Jean would appear to Logan as a dream or hallucination on a bed with him, usually making him feel guilt for the part he had in her death and for all the deaths he had caused in general. However, the last hallucination took place as Logan was on the verge of death. She asked Logan to stay, to which he respond that he can't, after this refusal, Jean walked into a white light. |-|Revised= Sentinels Averted Jean, along with Scott, Rogue, and mutants that died after the Sentinels conquest, were all returned to life by Wolverine's changing of the past. Powers and Abilities Powers Jean Grey was a Level-Five mutant with immensely strong and powerful and potentially limitless telepathic, empathic, and telekinetic abilities. Telepathy *'Memory reading:' Could read memories of others and this ability possibly triggered Logan's nightmares. *'Thought reading' *'Mind to mind communication' *'Psionic blasts:' Could create telepathic blasts which can induce pain, knock out a person or kill them. Telekinesis: Could move objects with her mind, levitate them, control their molecular structure, disintegrate them and generate heat and light. Abilities Expert pilot Weaknesses If she became emotionally unstable, she would lose control of her powers. Paraphernalia Equipment Jean's X-Men outfit is made of leather. Transportation X-Jet Appearances X-Men *X-Men (film) *X2 *X-Men: The Last Stand *X-Men: Days of Future Past (younger self) *X-Men: Apocalypse (younger self) *X-Men: Dark Phoenix (younger self) Wolverine *The Wolverine (dream) Category:Characters Category:X-Men Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mutants Category:Living Characters Category:Teachers Category:Adventurers Category:Doctors Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Killed by Wolverine